<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cause we were born to fly by kagehinatayama (likethatfullsun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657366">cause we were born to fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethatfullsun/pseuds/kagehinatayama'>kagehinatayama (likethatfullsun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Rated T for Mild Language, and bad for his poor health, burning rescue being menaces to galo, the lucia/aina is there if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethatfullsun/pseuds/kagehinatayama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you really saying there’s nothing going on between you two?” Varys asked, a skeptical tone lacing his words tightly.</p>
<p>“<i>No!</i>” Galo all but shrieked and Remi smirked.</p>
<p>“No, you’re not saying there’s nothing going on with you and Lio?”</p>
<p>Galo scrunched his face as he tried to make sense of the vice-captain’s words. “<i>No</i>, Lio and I are just friends."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cause we were born to fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i have not posted for promare yet but i have spent the last 3 weeks roughly hyperfocused on this less than 2 hours animated film and now i come here to present this tiny mess of a one-shot. truthfully, the working title on this fic was "galo thymos is a dumb bottom; the prequel" because i thought about galo being a bottom but not knowing he's a bottom and was gonna write some pwp but then... decided to write plot instead... not sure how that works but here we are, i will hopefully someday write "dumb bottom galo; the fic" but for now i offer this small work, thank you</p>
<p>title from eric nam's new song paradise</p>
<p>unbeta'd because i wanted to post this before i lost confidence!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Galo wasn’t interested in having sex (or even in dating). He just happened to have a super busy work schedule where he rarely took time off because he was just that dedicated to being the best at what he does (re: firefighting). He was just simply too tired on his days off to try and go out to the bars and meet people, and now that he was a renowned hero, known and beloved by so many, it didn’t seem like the greatest choice to possibly get caught up in some kind of scandal just because he might want a “quick fuck”. Or, at least that’s what Varys told him after Galo and Lio set the world ablaze and sent the Promare back to their own dimension. Galo had never planned on doing any of this in the first place, dating and hook-ups were just a distraction he didn’t need, but he didn’t bother to correct his inhumanly strong coworker.</p>
<p>About a month after that, Aina and Lucia were sitting and having a snack during some downtime, Lucia occasionally giving Aina a bite of her donuts and Aina returning the favor by offering bites of her own fruit salad, which Lucia would eat but make a face after every bite. Varys and Remi were off discussing something with Ignis that Galo hadn’t cared enough to investigate further. Galo himself was sitting on the couch and reading over his texts, double checking for any updates on if Lio would be done working in time to get dinner when Aina cleared her throat to get his attention.</p>
<p>“So, Galo,” she started, giving him a knowing look as she continued, though Galo wasn’t sure what exactly she knew. “How are you and Lio?”</p>
<p>“Great! He’s been doing so much work with Gueira and Meis on the Burnish housing efforts so I don’t see him often but we usually try to eat dinner together every day so it’s not like I never see him.” Galo rambled and Lucia raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You get dinner together every day?” She parroted and Galo’s grin just grew brighter, not hearing the intention behind her words.</p>
<p>“Most days, yeah, sometimes he’s too busy to get off work in time but I usually get him something anyways and take it to him.”</p>
<p>“You <em> take him dinner </em> when he can’t make it.” Aina said, not a question, just an echo.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Galo tilted his head like the confused puppy he resembled.</p>
<p>Lucia made a weird kind of hissing noise as she moved her arm in a whipping motion but that didn’t help with Galo’s confusion.</p>
<p>“Did I miss something?” He asked and Aina just shook her head.</p>
<p>“Ignore her, she’s a chronic shipper, it’s a problem.”</p>
<p>“Shipper?”</p>
<p>“Never mind, that’s not important. What is important however is that you and Lio are doing alright,” Aina said with an elbow to Lucia’s side.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t know why you thought we wouldn’t be. Wait,” Galo paused, panic crossing his face in a flash. “Did Lio say something to you guys? Is that why you’re asking?”</p>
<p>“What makes you think Lio talks about his feelings with anyone but his Burnish buddies and you?” Lucia countered and this seemed to appease the loud blue haired man.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a point there, he is very reserved. But seriously, why do you ask?” He pressed again, this time significantly less worried about the answer. Bless his poor, innocent soul.</p>
<p>“You just haven’t talked about him as much, thought something may have happened.” Aina clarified.</p>
<p>Galo paused to think. Did he really talk about Lio so much that it was noticeable when he didn’t? Lucia seemed to sense this internal question and snickered.</p>
<p>“Don’t think too hard about it, your boyfriend might get mad at us for breaking you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Boyfriend?</em>” Galo choked out in shock.</p>
<p>“<em>Lucia</em>,” Aina hissed at the same time Lucia’s laughter turned into a mad cackle.</p>
<p>“He is not my boyfriend,” he managed to get out. It just so happened that was the moment the three remaining members of Burning Rescue Squad #3 decided to exit Ignis’ office.</p>
<p>“Lio?” Remi asked without hesitation and Galo’s face exploded into a bright red blush. He hadn’t even been out here to know who he was referring to and still managed to hit the nail right on the head! What the fuck!</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Galo. Lucia likes putting her nose where it doesn’t belong,” Aina said as an apology on behalf of the mad scientist who just rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Wouldn’t you know</em>,” Lucia muttered under her breath as Aina shoved her again with her elbow.</p>
<p>“Why do you all think I’m dating Lio?” Galo was still reeling as none of them seemed particularly phased by this topic of conversation, unlike Galo himself.</p>
<p>“You two spend a lot of time together and when you’re not together you almost solely talk about him. Don’t even get me started on how physically close you are when you are together. Are you really saying there’s nothing going on between you two?” Varys asked, a skeptical tone lacing his words tightly. </p>
<p>“<em>No!</em>” Galo all but shrieked and Remi smirked.</p>
<p>“No, you’re not saying there’s nothing going on with you and Lio?”</p>
<p>Galo scrunched his face as he tried to make sense of the vice-captain’s words. “<em>No</em>, Lio and I are just friends. He gets cold, that’s why we’re so- <em> close</em>. And we’re roommates, of course we spend a lot of time together”</p>
<p>“<em>Just friends</em>,” Lucia repeated and Galo wanted to know what was so interesting about his words that she kept feeling compelled to say them back, as if he hadn’t been the one to say them. “I find that very hard to believe, Galo.”</p>
<p>Galo was about to respond when his phone chimed, a new text from Lio showing up on his lock screen. He would be able to make dinner. The few short words brought a smile to Galo’s face despite his better judgement.</p>
<p>“A text from Lio?” Lucia asked, an evil grin still plastered over her face. Galo, not looking up as he opened the chat and sent back a bunch of smiley emojis, nodded. The weird hissing noise from earlier made a reappearance and Galo snapped his head up to find the whole squad giving him an array of expressions, ranging from Lucia and all her mad glory, to Ignis who somehow managed to look sympathetic behind the dark shades.</p>
<p>“...He’s going to be able to make dinner,” Galo muttered out when they all looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>Aina had to keep Lucia from launching her small form at the dumb firefighter.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Galo kept the conversation from earlier that day in the back of his head as he made his way to the take out place Lio decided he wanted that night. Lucia and Remi had been pretty convinced that he and Lio were dating but that made no sense. They were just roommates and best friends! They set the world ablaze with their burning souls combined, of course they were close! Their souls had literally bonded to each other, Galo didn’t take that lightly.</p>
<p>When Lio came into view, his ridiculous leather get-up reflecting the last shreds of daylight peeking around the tall buildings of Promepolis as he looked down at his phone. Galo found himself smiling before he was aware his brain was firing the signal. Lio’s light minty green hair shined beautifully in the sunset hues of bright orange and soft reds and Galo felt his heart give a little kick when he came within range for the ex-Mad Burnish leader to look up, crystalline pink eyes gazing into his own bright blue ones. <em> Boyfriends</em>. The word echoed in his head, sounding irritatingly similar to a certain blonde and pink haired scientist.</p>
<p>Shoving down the remnants of <em> that</em>, Galo beamed as he slung an arm around Lio’s shoulder, both of them comfortable with the proximity by now.</p>
<p>“Decide what you wanted to eat tonight?” Galo asked and Lio nodded, hair tickling Galo’s chin at the movement. Galo had to keep his heart rate in check, hoping it wasn’t pounding so hard that Lio could hear it. Damn his whole team, why did they have to say words?</p>
<p>They ordered in a peaceful quiet, Galo realizing only belatedly that Lio kept himself tucked into Galo’s side until he had to sit across the table from him. It may have been wishful thinking but Lio seemed marginally less happy being separated from Galo’s warm embrace. Right, Lio was consistently cold and would huddle into Galo any chance he got. Though, he hadn’t really seen Lio do this with anyone else.</p>
<p>
  <em> What makes you think Lio talks about his feelings with anyone but his Burnish buddies and you? </em>
</p>
<p>Lucia’s earlier words rang through his head. It was true, Lio really only trusted Galo as far as non-Burnish people went. But that was probably just due to the fact that they were co-pilots who saved the world. That had to be it. A hand waved in front of his face and Galo found he had been staring at said co-pilot. Probably for a few minutes by now if Galo had to guess based off the exasperation in Lio’s “<em>Galo, are you even listening to a word I’m saying?</em>” Galo blinked before smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, just kind of lost in my own head today.”</p>
<p>“That’s… rare,” Lio said, calculating. “What did Lucia say to you?”</p>
<p>Galo could only gape in response, flapping his mouth open and closed like a fish out of water.</p>
<p>“What makes you think Lucia said anything?” His voice came out much higher pitched than he would prefer so he cleared his throat and repeated himself, visibly trying to keep himself calm and voice not so squeaky.</p>
<p>“Alright, out with it.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Galo.” It wasn’t a question. It was a warning.</p>
<p>“<em>Areweboyfriends?</em>” Galo rushed out, getting antsy under Lio’s intense gaze. He kept his head lowered, only raising it when there was no sign of a response for several seconds after the question. As Lio finally came back into his view, Galo noticed first, how red Lio’s ears were. They almost resembled the Burning Rescue uniform pants but Galo kept that thought to himself.</p>
<p>The second thing he noticed, was that Lio wasn’t outright denying it. He had almost fully expected a bunch of sputtered denials to come spilling out of the smaller man’s mouth but there was nothing of the sort. Galo looked into the other’s eyes and only saw panic.</p>
<p>“How did she-” Lio cut himself off, shaking his head before making much more confident eye contact than before. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Now it was Galo’s turn to blush brightly. He wasn’t sure how to explain that his rescue team pointing out that they seemed to be more than friends made him realize he possibly didn’t have just platonic feelings for his best friend.</p>
<p>“U-uh, n-no reason, in particular,” Galo stuttered out, blush still sitting high on his cheeks. Lio raised an eyebrow but their number was called before anything else could be said between them. Galo sprung up, all but running to the counter to grab the bags and kindly thank the tired employee behind the counter.</p>
<p>They made their way out of the restaurant in silence, the moment seemingly lost and Galo thanked all his lucky stars. Then they made it inside their apartment and Lio was sending glares at his roommate.</p>
<p>“What?!” Galo asked, suddenly terrified.</p>
<p>“What was that all about back there?”</p>
<p>Galo feigned stupidity. “I opened the door? Your hands were full because you insisted on carrying the food.”</p>
<p>Lio looked as if he were about to scream. “Galo,” he started, that same warning from earlier, except now Lio was slowly backing Galo up until his back hit the kitchen counter. “Do your coworkers think we’re dating?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Galo answered definitively but Lio wasn’t backing up yet so he assumed there was more to his line of questioning.</p>
<p>“And what did you tell them?”</p>
<p>“I obviously said we’re not, we’re just best friends?” It came out like a question and Galo was sure he wasn’t imagining the slight hurt that flashed in Lio’s eyes. “Do you <em> want </em> to be boyfriends?” Galo asked, finally taking his own turn in this weird impromptu interrogation.</p>
<p>Lio’s ears were bright red again, no longer making eye contact and Galo felt his stomach flutter.</p>
<p>“Lio?” He asked softly and when the shorter of the two finally looked up to make eye contact, his gaze had hardened but couldn’t hide the nerves he clearly held over his next action - a simple nod of his head.</p>
<p>It felt like there were fireworks going off in Galo’s chest and he tried his best to quell them but to no avail. He was grinning like a big, dumb, idiot but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait, you want to be <em> my </em> boyfriend?” Galo asked, raising his hands to cup Lio’s face gently, getting a slight feeling of deja vu at the action, mind flashing back to a month prior when he saved Lio’s life and he suddenly had to overwhelming urge to find out what those lips felt like when Lio wasn’t on the brink.</p>
<p>Lio huffed but didn’t seem annoyed. He rarely was with Galo. “Yes, you idiot, I don’t just throw myself at anyone you know.”</p>
<p>Galo indeed did know this one, he had spent quite a majority of his time considering how different Lio treated him in comparison to everyone else he came in contact with and Galo still couldn’t stop smiling.</p>
<p>“You want to be my boyfriend,” he repeated, this time in awe as he saw Lio’s eyes shine with adoration. He leaned in to press their foreheads together, blissfully at peace in this moment before he leaned forward enough to steal one- two- three kisses, progressively longer each time but never anything more intense than the chaste press of their lips, breath mingling quietly between them.</p>
<p>“So is that a yes?” Lio teased, stealing his own quick kiss and Galo felt his smile grow impossibly wider.</p>
<p>“Obviously, I don’t just start fires for anyone,” Galo whispered back and then they were sharing one last kiss before Lio reminded his boyfriend - his <em> boyfriend! </em> - that they still had to eat dinner before it got cold and Galo sighed in resignation but ultimately accepted when his stomach growled. They sat huddled close on the couch, some kind of cooking show repeat playing from the tv and Galo wondered how he had gone the whole month without realizing Lio was way more than just his best friend - though he was that as well, just… he was also so much more - he was his other half, the one person who knew his burning firefighters soul better than anyone else. In another lifetime, Galo thinks affectionately, he and Lio were soulmates. He had no doubt that this was the man he was meant to spend his life loving and building with.</p>
<p>Distantly, Galo remembered once thinking dating would be a distraction, something that would take away from his dedication to his career and to saving lives. Only now, with Lio wrapped up in his arms, both of them eating cheap take-out food while they watch professional chefs battle it out in the kitchen, Galo realized he could not have been farther from the truth.</p>
<p>Lio built him up, and Galo returned the favor in kind, both supporting the other’s life goals and doing their best to make sure they don’t overwork themselves and get burnt out. He made Galo feel like he was on top of the world - <em> heh </em> - and like there was nothing that could stop him from achieving his dreams. And somewhere deep inside, Galo just <em> knew </em> Lio felt the same way about him.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>(The next day at the station, Lucia brought the topic back up but this time, to everyone’s massive relief, Galo just beamed and filled them in on the previous day’s happenings.</p>
<p>Lucia and Aina shared a soft look between them and everyone congratulated Galo on getting his shit together and finally confessing. <em> Really, it was thanks to them</em>, Galo thought distantly but kept that one to himself. The team didn’t need bigger egos than they all already had.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a>twt</a>, feel free to come yell about galolio with me or anything promare really i want more friends</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>